The Trouble with Imprinting
by Jillyan Huntzberger
Summary: When Jacob imprints just as Bella is realizing her feelings for him who will be her savior?


I don't own Twilight. Though I wouldn't mind owning some of them! =D

Pairing: Bella/Paul

Imprint

It had been 7 months since the Cullen's left me. It's been 3 months since Jacob became my own personal sun, it's been 2 months since I realized I was starting to fall in love with him, 3 weeks since I found out they are werewolves and it has been 3 hours since Jacob, my personal sun the man I was in love with, imprinted on my least favorite person Jessica Stanley.

Jacob had come to pick me up we were going to a movie with some of my "friends" from Forks we barely made it to the theatre when Jacob and Jessica locked eyes. I knew right away what happened. I felt my heart close off. I knew the next time if there was a next time I would have to make sure that I went even slower. Once I was sure my heart was closed and I was back into the void as I called it with Edward. I turned to my friends.

I had always thought that when Jacob imprinted that we would still manage to be friends. I am seeing that, that may not be the case. Jacob and Jessica blew off the movie completely. Mike offered to give me a ride home. So I decided to see the movie with Mike, Angela and Ben. I don't even remember what the movie was about. I got home thanked Mike for the ride, entered the house and as if on auto made dinner, finished the laundry and got ready for the night. No matter how long I was in the void I refused to put Charlie through what I did last time. I would become the best damn actress there is.

I was just putting the finishing touches on dinner when I heard my cell phone ring. I didn't know if I even wanted to answer it. Part of me was hoping that it was Jacob calling to apologize for ditching me. Yet, in my gut I knew it wasn't.

"Hello?" I asked my voice devoid of emotion

"Bella?" Asked a voice I knew was one of the wolves

"Yes?" I responded again

"It's Embry I was wondering if you were with Jacob still." He asked nervously

"I am not. He picked me up for our date, we got to Port Angeles and he imprinted on a friend of mine. I haven't seen him since." I stated again no emotion

"Bella I'm so sorry! Wait you haven't seen him since Port Angeles? How did you get home?" Asked Embry

I felt like I wanted to smile at the worried tone Embry had but I knew I couldn't. I had to pull myself away from all of them. They would leave me too. Just like the Cullen's did when Edward was done with me.

"A friend gave me a ride. Embry I have to go. Good luck finding him." I knew I was officially in the void I couldn't even say his name

Embry's POV

We had been trying to get in touch with Jacob all afternoon. We had come across the stupid bloodsuckers path once again it was almost as though she was taunting us. Finally we caved and I was picked to call Bella's phone.

After my short phone call with her I was lost. He left her in Port Angeles? The Jacob I knew loved Bella with all his heart. Hell even Sam still cared about Leah. I turned to my pack mates and they all looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"Bella hasn't seen Jacob since they got to Port Angeles. Apparently when they met up with her friends Jacob imprinted on one of his friends." I explained still trying to process

"He left her in Port Angeles!!!" Screamed Emily who had overheard the whole thing

"Yes and no. I guess her friend gave her a ride home. Sam she sounded devoid of any emotion." I told him

While none of us may have agreed with Jacob about telling her what we were, once she found out we all came to view her as something in our lives. To most of us she was a sister. As soon as that thought hit my brain I let out a big "Shit!" All the guys turned to look at me.

"We need to get to Bella!" I exclaimed frantically

"What why?" Asked Quil

"When Bella and I were talking one day she told me she didn't think she would have been as broken if the whole family hadn't left. She said they were her family! If I am right I am thinking she probably thinks the same thing will happen here. Jacob imprinted on someone else. He already showed her he doesn't need her so in her brain the next logical step would be for all of us to desert her." I said as I was explaining I saw everyone else starting to gather things up.

We hopped in the cars and were speeding off toward Forks. When we pulled up to the Swan House hold it was horrible. I could smell the despair coming off the house. Apparently so could everyone else but Kim and Emily. Cautiously I opened the door.

"Bells?" I called

There was no response. The house was insanely clean. You could have preformed open heart surgery just fine there. We all split up. Paul and I took the upstairs and Quil and Jared the downstairs and Sam took a look outside.

When I reached her bedroom I didn't want to open it. When I did I felt my heart stop.

Paul's POV

When Embry said she thought we would leave her I wanted to scream. I was probably the only that didn't know her well. And even though I normally avoided her I didn't know how she could think these wolves would leave her. When we got to her house the despair was awful it made me scrunch my nose up.

Embry and I took the upstairs after we got now answer. When we entered her bedroom, I hear Embry's heart stop. I look at her and she is just lying in her bed with her headphones blaring. No wonder she didn't hear us. She looked dead. I walked over to her, her eyes were open and for the first time ever I looked into her eyes.

I don't even know how to describe the feeling. When our eyes locked it was like the whole world stopped and restarted revolving around this beautiful sad woman in front of me. I knew that no matter what I would do anything to protect her.

Aww Shit. I imprinted. Was my last thought before Embry hauled off and punched me.

****

Bella's POV

I was just laying in bed listening to music thinking about everything that happened in my life so far. Vampires and werewolves geez I could write a book about my life and I bet it would be a bestselling fiction piece! I bet I could be a bestselling author hum that might be an idea to go back to school for.

I could hear the wolves calling me. I still have no idea why they are here. Embry sounds almost frantic. Why do they care? I mean seriously Jacob freaking Black imprinted on Jessica Stanley. She will take over my place in their hearts no problem. Though of course she will drive Emily and Kim crazy and I am sure she will want nothing more than to dress Claire oh well they will make it. I don't belong in the supernatural world.

One thing that has come with hanging out with the supernaturals is that my hearing has been come way sharper! I closed my eyes and listened Embry and someone else were outside my bedroom door. I just laid there. The door creaked open. Someone was walking towards me. I opened my eyes.

The feeling was amazing. I could feel every negative emotion I had be replaced with this warmth, comfort coming from the man in front of me. I could feel the bonds attaching themselves as Emily has described it to me. This wolf who to my knowledge was Paul had just imprinted on me.

I was snapped out of my train of thought with a roar from Embry. I managed to shake my head clear enough to see Embry punch Paul and with a crack Paul was on the floor.

******

Embry's POV

I felt my fist connect with Paul's face before I even knew what I was doing. I knew he imprinted on Bella which should be a good thing seeing as her things we will just all up and leave her. However I couldn't help but feel overprotective of her. I didn't want her to get hurt and of course she had to be imprinted on by the biggest hot headed temperamental wolf in our pack!

"Embry Stop!!!!" I heard her cry

"Bella…" I growled

"Embry please. Let's take this outside!" She was begging me.

Some how which I don't understand she was able to make the wolf behave. I grabbed Paul by the collar and in no time we were in the back yard. I threw Paul away from me and got into defensive stance. I could hear Bella still several steps behind us.

I was starting to circle him. I could hear the others running to the backyard wondering what was going on.

"EMBRY CALL! If you do not knock it off right this minute I will find a way to kick your butt myself!" Screamed Bella her eye blazing as she pushed me away from Paul

******

Bella's POV

Even though they had told me what imprinting was, I never thought it would happen to me. I always figured it had to be a Quileute girl or some other native type to continue the gene apparently I was wrong. When I saw Embry standing over Paul, a Paul that was doing nothing to defend himself I snapped.

After pushing Embry away I bent down to Paul and pulled him into the biggest hug I could manage. I couldn't explain how the world suddenly felt right. Just being with Paul was amazing. I could hear the others finally joining us.

"What happened Embry?" Demanded Sam

"Paul imprinted on Bella." Embry ground out

They group sat in shocked silence. From what I remember Jacob telling me they never thought there would be a woman that would be able to be Paul's equal he was just too unstable.

"Why did you react that way? You should be happy for both Bella and your brother?" Asked Jared confused

I also peaked my head up at this I wanted to know.

"I don't know. I feel this connection to Bella." Whispered Embry

I felt and heard Paul growl in his direction

"Enough." I snapped at Paul with a glare but had to laugh when he whined like a scolded puppy

"Connection?" Asked Sam as confused as I felt

"Ya. But it's not like an imprint Paul. It's like she is my little sister, even if she is older than me." Scoffed Embry

I stood up helping Paul up as well. He was still stuck in his post imprinting daze.

"Em, you'll always be like a brother to me! But that does not give you the right to beat up my imprint!" I stated

"Your imprint?" I heard a voice ask it took me a minute to realize that it was Paul

"Yup! You're my imprint unless you don't want me." I whispered as I turned to face him

"I hate to break it to you but you're stuck with me." He laughed after a moment and then before I knew it I was being pulling into the tightest, warmest hug with a gentle chaste kiss places upon my lips.

*******

Paul's POV

When I heard her call me her imprint I felt like I was on cloud nine. I had the most amazing imprint. I knew I would want her. Leech lover or not she was now mine. My wolf girl. When I told her she was stuck with me I realized what a sap I was being. But you know if this is what imprinting is I think I'll stuck to being a sap. The boys will just have to get use to the fact that skirt chasing Paul as happily handed over this man card.

Once I let go of her I realized we were still in her backyard.

"Why don't we head back to the rez?" I asked

"Sounds good. We can have Bella's Bonfire tonight!" Cheered Embry

I really like that idea. See once a bonfire is had in someone's honor they are always a part of the family unless they do something really bad to screw it up. Thinking of that made me want to kill Jacob Black. What the hell was he thinking! Leaving her practically stranded in Port Angeles! She could have been hurt! I didn't even realize I was growling until I felt Bella place her hand on the side of my face.

"What's wrong?" She asked tentatively

"Black is a dead wolf. He left you in PA!" I exclaimed I was starting to shake

"Bella get away from him!" I heard Embry yell as he was racing back towards me

"Paul. Calm down." She whispered and somehow that was all I needed. The shaking stopped

I don't know what shocked everyone more. The fact that I imprinted on the pack favorite or the fact that she stopped me from phasing which is something NO ONE had ever been able to do. Humm maybe this will help save some of my clothes!

*************

Bella's POV

I had been to Pack bonfire's before, of course they were never ceremonial. After all at the time I was still an outsider which meant that pack and imprint bonfires were a big no-no for me. I sat in Emily's room as she helped me get ready for tonight. Apparently when you imprint it is much like a marriage. After the tales are told we will be married in the eyes of the Quileute people. Because Paul and I are over 18 we can have them also make it a legal marriage in the eyes of the law or we can wait. I wanted to wait. I may not seem all that girly but that is one thing I wanted to go all out for. I knew Alice would have been proud of that.

After I was dressed the robe with a small head piece and face paints, Kim, Leah and Emily led me to where the boys were already waiting the bonfire glowing brightly. I gasped when I saw Paul. He to wore a ceremonial robe of silver the same color as his fur if I remembered right, his head dress was a tad bigger and marked him as third in line, he too had his face painted and I didn't think he had ever looked handsomer.

**************

Paul's POV

As the boys were getting me ready for tonight's bonfire I couldn't help but be nervous. According to our law after tonight Bella and I would be married. Which ok if you're thinking wow this is moving way to fast, in a way it is but in a way it isn't. We are married according to my people and that gives Bella the same protection as anyone else. It also means that she will be respected as a pack member's spouse which does give her some form of power within our community. Bella had told me that someday she would want to have her fairy tale wedding but she wasn't ready for that just yet. I was perfectly ok with that.

Standing by the bonfire waiting for Bella to appear. When I saw her she took my breath away. Dressed in a silver form fitting robe that matched the color of my wolf's fur, her face painted as a traditional wife to be, and the small silver head dress marking her position as the third in commands spouse, she never looked better.

Jacob had arrived right after we took our seats. I could hear him asking which poor soul I had imprinted on. This of course made me chuckle. He obviously didn't recognize Bella when she was dressed as one of us. The tales began; of course we all knew they were true stories. Finally came the part my wolf was screaming for.

"As you know, tonight's bonfire is to welcome a new imprint into the fold. Our very own Paul Seneca has imprinted. Wolf Paul if you will stand here, for the remained of the ceremony you will be referred to as Wolf just as you will be referred to as Imprint." Quil Ateara Sr. said to both of us.

"Wolf, today our ancestors blessed you with a prefect mate. A mate that will complete you in every way, one that will care for you, tend to you and keep your home. Do you accept this gift from the ancestors above?" Asked Sue Clearwater '

"I do."

"Imprint, today our ancestors have blessed you with a prefect mate. A mate that will complete you in every way. One that will care for you, tend to you, and keep you safe from any dangers that may cross your path. Do you accept this give from the ancestors above?" Asked Billy Black

"I do." I heard her loud and clear

"Then by the ancestors above who have blessed this union and by the Quileute People, we are proud to announce Wolf and Imprint, Paul and Bella Seneca!" Called Billy Black

And that is when the uproar started.

***********

Jacob's POV

I can't believe I imprinted. I can't believe I just left Bella like that! She must hate me. God I hope she understands. Quil had called me and finally got a hold of me not to long ago. He told me Paul imprinted and that tonight was their bonfire he told me to come alone. That I couldn't bring my imprint until after our bonfire.

I wasn't very happy about that, but I dropped Jessica off at home and headed back to the rez. I got there just as they were starting in on the tales of our people. I tried to get a good look at Paul's imprint but it was no luck. No one would tell me who it was either. I watched as they both accepted their gifts from the ancestors.

"Then by the ancestors above who have blessed this union and by the Quileute People, we are proud to announce Wolf and Imprint, Paul and Bella Seneca!" Called my dad

I saw red. Bella, my Bella was the one that Paul imprinted on! What the hell! I started screaming I didn't even realize it was me. I was asking how he could do that to me. Asking how she could do that to me after all the time and work I put in to make her better.

She walked over to me and I started shaking. I heard Paul growl but she just shook her head and continued walking towards me.

"Jacob Black. I will always love you. You are my very best friend. However and correct me if I am wrong, you imprinted this afternoon yourself. You found your prefect mate, Jake and she will make you happy. You could never be completely happy with me." She whispered

I don't know why but for some reason that set me off even more. I started to shake really bad, now by this time we had walked a good distance away. I could hear Paul starting to get up to follow us. That just added to it. I don't really remember what happened next.

**************

Bella's POV

I knew it wasn't smart to walk alone with a wolf who was angry with me, but Jacob had never hurt me before. I could feel Paul getting up to follow us and l could feel Jake shaking more and more. What happened next shocked me. Jacob was suddenly in front of me as a full blown wolf. I could hear Paul phasing and rushing but it would be to late.

***************

Paul's POV

I knew I should have stayed closer, but I also knew that I had to trust my imprint. She would never marry me in what she would view as the "real" ceremony if I didn't trust her. I saw Jacob phase and he was only inches from her. I phased and ran. What I saw next made my blood run cold.

I hear Jacob growl at her. It was the freakiest thing. It was a growl that was reserved for Vampires and he was using it on my imprint. Then next thing I know he is on his hind legs and his front paw came down in a swiping motion right into Bella's side. The force of the hit sent her flying into the ocean. I could feel her pain through the imprint and knew that Embry was on it getting her out of the water. I stared down Jacob who now looked shocked.

"_Phase back both of you!" Ordered Sam _

Being an alpha command we had no choice but to obey. As soon as we were human again and dressed I rushed into the water. We may have heightened senses but in the dark, in the water we were useless. Finally we found her. Grabbing her from Jared's arms we laid her on the beach. Thankfully Sue was there. The way she was losing blood from her side I didn't think she would make it.

***********

Sue's POV

We all rushed to the beach after we saw Paul phase. The rest of the boys joined in the race to get to Jacob and Paul. The rest of us raced as quickly as we could. We got there in time to see Jacob's paw connect with the side of Bella's body and send her spiraling into the ocean. Embry wasted no time driving into the rough waters. Diving and resurfacing each time without her scared me. Sam, Paul and Jacob were still in wolf form. The rest were searching the waves. Frantically trying to find their newest family member. Finally Paul and Sam joined in on the search. I saw Jared emerge from the water, Bella limply hanging in his arms. Paul had her on shore in a heartbeat.

It had been a good five minutes that I was working on Bella. She was still breathing but she was losing a ton of blood.

"We have to get her to a hospital." I whispered

"I'll take her." I heard Paul respond

He gathered her in his arms and took off towards his car. I chased behind him telling him I would keep her alive while he drove. We made it to the hospital in no time I barely remember telling the staff what happened. And soon I was in the waiting room along with Paul and the pack.

I suddenly had a thought. Charlie! He deserved to know that his baby girl was in the hospital especially if she doesn't make it.

RING, RING

"_Swan Residence, Charlie speaking." _

"Charlie, its Sue."

"_What's wrong?"_

"Charlie, its Bella. There's been an accident." I whispered I could hear his breathing stop

"_Where are you?" _

"Forks General. Charlie hurry."

I hung up the phone and we sat down. Charlie was one of the few outsiders that knew the tale were true. We always tried to keep the local police chief involved. Charlie was there not even 20 minutes later.

**************

Paul's POV

We had been waiting close to an hour when Charlie came rushing into the hospital. Shit I forgot to call him. Well at least someone remembered. We explained what happened and I think I about peed my pants when he found out I was now his son-in-law. Of course I had to man up and I did. Thankfully we managed to sit in silence most of the time.

Four hours had passed. Thankfully Jacob was smart enough not to show his furry little self around here. I am pretty sure we all would have phased right there in the hospital. This waiting thing was really getting on my nerves. They had rushed her into surgery as soon as we entered the hospital. God Jacob Black better hope to god that she lives through this or I will kill him. Beta or not.

Finally the doctor came out, he still had blood on him but he knew we would want to know right away.

"Family for Isabella Swan?" He asked

Charlie and I both stood.

"I'm her father Charlie Swan, and this is her, her husband Paul Seneca." He pushed out the H word but I couldn't help but swell with pride at the term.

"Isabella lost more blood than I would have thought possible. She has 4 broke ribs on her right side. Considering she is very lucky the way her neck moved in the accident it almost snapped her neck. If that had happened she would have been killed instantly. Now she will need a blood transfusion one more time. Do either of you know if you're her matches? We show her as AB-." Stated the doctor

"I'm B+." Responded Charlie

"I'm A-." I said sadly

"I couldn't help but over hear. I'm AB-." Embry said walking towards the doctor.

"And you are?" Asked the doctor

"Embry Call, Sir."

"Alright good. She is still unconscious right now. I will keep you posted." Sadly responded the doctor

Embry had been gone a good 45 minutes. When he finally came out he was a little on the pale side and he was drinking some juice.

"How is she?" I asked jumping up

"She looks horrible Paul. I don't even know how to describe her. She's whiter than a leech." He whispered

All of us were lost in our own thoughts.

***************

Jacob's POV

I just stood on the beach. I watched as Jared, then Paul pulled Bella out of the water her blood leaving a trail from the ocean to where they had laid her. I did that. I was suppose to be the one with the best control and I caused the worst wolf related injury within our group. I heard Sue tell them they needed to whisk her off to the hospital if they wanted any chance of her surviving.

I snuck into the sand. I felt someone standing over me.

"What happened Jacob?" Asked my dad

"I lost it. I don't even know why." I whispered

"Jacob is it true you imprinted today?" He asked

"Yes." I whispered back

"Jacob you should be happy for both your brother and your best friend. And now that she is an imprint she is part of this tribe." He was trying to reason with me

"I screwed up big time didn't I?" I asked finally looking up

"Yes you did." Was his simple response.

"Jake, my son, go calm down be smart and stay away from the hospital. Paul has every right to tear you to pieces for almost killing his imprint. I will give you a call in a few hours."

My father left heading towards Emily who was going to drive him to the hospital to see my best friend the woman I claimed to love whom I put in the hospital. I spent several hours wandering around wondering how I could make this right between Bella, the Pack and I. I came up with nothing. And the worst part was during all of this I could feel the pain of the imprint telling me to go see Jessica.

* * *

2 Months Later

* * *

Paul's POV

Bella was still in a coma. They were starting to lose hope that she would ever regain conscienciousness. I couldn't give up hope yet. Embry came with me every day after our patrols and we would fill Bella in on all of the drama and gossip La Push had to offer. We told her about Jacob's Imprint Bonfire and how Jessica had freaked out when she had been told. Now they are happy I guess. Jacob begged all of us for forgiveness. He still doesn't know what happened or why he lost it so bad. Everyone else has already or already started to forgive him. I think Embry, Emily and I are the last few holding out.

We had just finished our patrol. Embry and I would each go home, shower and meet back at my truck. Of course we had to actually wear shirts since it was the Forks Hospital that Bella currently resided in. Once Embry met up with me we were on our way. Not knowing that today would be different.

************

Bella's POV

I could smell the bleech and whiteness of the hospital before I even opened my eyes. When I did I was proud to say my nose didn't do me wrong. If I remembered correctly it looked like I was in ICU. Then it all came rushing back to me. Jacob, the beach, the attack, Paul. I felt my heart warm at the last one.

I was awake for maybe a minute when a nurse came in. I startled her when I asked how long I had been in the hospital. Apparently she wasn't expecting me to be awake.

"It's been two months hunny." She responded

"Two months!!!!" I squeaked

"Yes dear, now let me get your doctor."

Ten minutes went by and a doctor that I had never seen before, he must have replaced Carlise, came into my room. He greeted me and then went on to check me over.

"Well it looks like you are doing just fine. We can get you moved into a regular room in a few moments. Your husband and father will be over the moon happy that your awake." He smiled

That's right I had forgotten that in the eyes of the tribe Paul was my husband and that was a legal marriage. God I couldn't wait to see them! And Jacob if I know Jake he is beating himself up over this. I need to make sure he knows that I forgive him. After all only I would be stupid enough to provoke a werewolf.

I was moved and about 2 hours later I heard frantic cries.

* * *

Embry's POV

As usual we parked in the same spot said hello to the same nursed and walked the now to familiar route to Bella's ICU room. When we got there today our hearts stopped. The room was empty. I looked at Paul and I could feel the panic. We raced back to the nurses' station.

"Ally can you please tell me where Bella is?" Asked Paul his eyes frantic

"Yup, she was moved out of ICU earlier today Mr. Seneca. She is in Room 304." Stated the receptionist

As soon as we got the room number we bolted. We came to a stop right outside the room and inside was the most amazing thing.

* * *

Paul's POV

When I saw her gone from her room I thought I was going to die. When the receptionist told me she had been moved I bolted. I literally slide to a stop right outside her room. Inside was a sight that melted my heart. My Bella was sitting on her bed. Sitting. Eyes open. Frowning at the TV.

"Bells…." I heard Embry whisper

Her head snapped towards us so quickly I thought she might have given herself whiplash or something.

"Embry! Paul!" She squealed when she finally saw me

We tackled her in the tightest of hugs, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Your awake." I whispered in awe

"I am! And I have to say I was looking forward to hearing the rest of the Mrs. Danbreth gossip. You cant leave a girl hanging when it come to gossip!" Exclaimed Bella

"You could hear us?" Asked Embry shocked

"Ya. You really are the best little brother a girl could ask for Em. Now can you do me a favor?" I asked

"Ya…" He responded nervously

"Will you go call my dad and let him and Billy know that I am awake?" I requested

Embry just nodded and placed kiss on my forehead and headed out of the room. I turned to Paul and before he even had a chance to say anything I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into one of the hottest kissed I had ever experienced.

"I love you Paul." I whispered

"God I love you too Bells.

* * *

Author's POV

It was another two days before Bella was released from the hospital and of course the whole pack minus Jacob and imprints minus Jessica and Billy and Charlie were all there to see her safely home. Home being the new Seneca Residence that Paul had been working on when he wasn't at the hospital. They pulled up and every one climbed out. They had been planning on having a bonfire as a welcome home party for her.

The party was well on its way when Bella voiced her biggest concern.

"Where is Jacob?" She asked

"We didn't know if you would want him here." Sigh Paul after no one else would respond

"Billy Black get your ass on that phone and tell your son his _ass_ better be here in ten minutes." She demanded

It was funny that this five and a half foot little girl could startle these wolves but when she swore they all were shocked. Eight minutes later Jacob and Jessica walked through the side gate. The tension was thicker than molasses. Jacob walked in front of her and just continued to look down.

"Jacob Black you are an idiot!" Exclaimed Bella with a laugh as she launched herself at him and pulled him into the tightest hug she could manage.

The group was shocked. No one could have predicted this outcome. Not even her father. Jacob just stood there, eyes wide. He wanted to hug her back but he didn't want to hurt her either.

"Listen here Black either you hug me back or I will chop your tail off… I would hate to see what body part you would lose!" Bella growled at him

This of course broke everyone out of their shocked silence.

"I am so sorry Bells." Jacob whispered into her hair as he held her close

"Ok I am gunna say this once and I expect everyone to listen. Yes you overreacted, yes you did hurt me, but guess what. I am the stupid one who continued to argue with you when I _knew_ you were going to phase. I love you Jake, you and Embry are the bestest brothers a girl could have! So I forgive you. And now you need to forgive yourself and Paul, Embry I expect you to forgive him as well."

Almost a year has passed since that night at the bonfire. Jacob and Jessica were slowly accepted back into the Pack. Paul was always a little more worried around Jacob when Bella was with but overall they slowly rebuilt the camaraderie that they once had. Now the wolf pack, imprints and close family and friends were watching as Bella Swan and Paul Seneca were married in her dream wedding at sunset on the beach.

Things in the wolf pack may not be perfect but they were a family and together they were starting the next chapter in their lives.

Alright the end!

Hope you guys like it! Hopefully I will have a new story soon! =D

Jillyan Call


End file.
